Naryu's Allegory
by Chaosmaiden07
Summary: Naryu writes letters to Queen Zelda, telling her what really happened. But what happens when the story comes back to haunt Naryu in a new way? Awakening a long lost person that plays a pivotal role in her own future?
1. Naryu's letter

**Okay, I found this today on my computer and I decided to post it. I wrote it sometime ago. I don't own Zelda but I do own the plot. I hope you all like it.**

Naryu's letter

Laberenna,

It was a beautiful place, not as pretty as hyrule but close enough…

Naryu oracle of ages stood atop the Zora palace. Her exotic blue hair dancing in the wind, its movements so graceful no dancer could match.

Her face had a serene look of bafflement upon it. Then as if in afterthought she flew down the mountain, landing gracefully at her house. Mortal miles meant nothing to her. She opened the door and moved to the only chair in the room, Blue ink, and a feathered quill stood ready for her use. Pulling out several sheets of paper Naryu held the ink-laden quill over the page to collect her thoughts then began writing.

Greetings and salutations to Princess Zelda of hyrule,

Though your last trip here was unnecessary as well as the attendance of your nursemaid, it was a nice visit. You seem to forget that if I had been inclined to stay it would have been quite easy for me to do so. Your formal invitation needs a bit more of the formal language princess. Since you are improving I decided to attend your coronation.

Upon further investigation in your royal library however I was quite aghast at some of the recordings of your historians. I have taken it upon myself to rectify this error in your judgment for letting some crotchety old men anywhere near a quill.

This is the actual account of what happened, It may be from a second hand source but at least it is far more accurate than anything those old men could dream up. Do they ever go outside? I have been interviewing most of the people in this account for authenticity. I do have certain ablates that you do not, however because of this please be aware that since your dating system changes so often and I simply cannot keep up with it. I will record as events on with dates as I am sure that our dating system would only confuse you. Thus I will keep the sagas to a minimum.

P.S. Please either practice your singing skills or do not sing at all. Also you are pretty good at an ocarina would you like to try harp?

**Okay that was the first one. What do you think? Review and tell me please?**


	2. ocarina of time

**Okay chapter 2, I reallly hope you all like it enough to review!**

Ocarina of time

When the unification war was nearing victory of the hylands, the king of the hylands plotted to make a noble lady to become his queen. This was not to be for her heart belonged to another who would be slain on the battlefield. The customs of that time did not allow for the king to make a widowed women his wife so soon after the time of her dead husband, great was his rage when informed that she carried the slain man's child within her. She would now be beyond his reach. As custom dictated, his eldest surviving brother took her into his home. She was well loved by his household. During the 5th mouth of her baby under her heart, her sister came, also great with child. And thus the women discovered that when her child leapt with joy that she carried not one but two children.

The courageous sister was allowed to remain until such a time when the children would be born, causing no end to the bombardment of her sisters twin sons upon her rib cage.

In due time the elder gave birth to her twins sons, the sheiken blood bred true. Thus she named them after the great hero of the sheikens, the elder Sheik, the younger Shiku. Both were nearly identical but for their hair and a single eye. Sheik resembled a traditional sheiken. Shiku bore a single blue eye, hidden under platinum blond hair.

Not an hour passed when the courageous sister felt labor pains upon her. Great was her anguish as it was not yet her time. She began to fear that she would lose the child. After a difficult labor a son was born. She named him Link, after his father who had been named after the great hero.

Link bore piercing blue eyes, that neither of his parents possessed, but the blond locks of his mother.

The three newborns were inseparable; Sheik had taken the responsibilities for keeping both safe when they had reached the age of two.

The peace was not to last, as the war grew ever bloodier. With the great betrayal of the king, who had allowed his enemies to ravage the then hidden Kakirico village. The courageous sister fled with her infant son, as had her sister. However their paths would not again cross, the courageous sister sought a life free from war for her precocious son. Traveling blindly across the vast expanse of hyrule field. (Yes I know it is not that big however I'm taking epic license with this)

She blundered into the kokori forest, where all but two kokories had fled from her approach. The younger green haired female helped the hylan mother, the blond haired male instead that she warns the great duku tree of the hylands arrival.

The green haired female agreed and raced to inform the duku tree. While the male assisted the hyland mother with her child, when at last spent, he played a lullaby on his violin. To encourage sleep to both mother and child.

When hours later the green haired female returned, both helped the hylan mother to the great duku tree. She begged him to take in her son, to raise him without the horrors of war. After the duku tree had agreed, she collapsed and joined her husband in death.

The deku tree charged the green haired female with the care of the child. While the male assisted, but he had let a hylan in, so he would later be banished for a time into the lost woods, with his tree house going to the infant Link.

As time passed and the war ending the self styled king of hyrule married and his wife bore a daughter. As per the tradition the mother named her Zelda, to the dissapoiment of the king who wanted another name. Soon after the birth of Zelda her mother died. The king never remarried.

During this time all four children grew. Each being groomed for their destinies.

This is where our story begins.

**Is is sounding epic yet? Please hit the nice review butten, please? Gives cookies! And the green haird girl is Saria.**


	3. Sorry!

I'm so sorry, I had the next chapters ready but then my computer crashed! I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
